<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amidst a crashing world by ravynwytch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102041">amidst a crashing world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravynwytch/pseuds/ravynwytch'>ravynwytch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Trust (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Depression, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Messing with time period stuff for convenience, Misgendering, More tags to be added in the future, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Period Typical Attitudes, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Self-Indulgent, This is my self-indulgent fic and I'll do what I want, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Trans Male Character, Trans!Primo Nizzuto, Vaginal Sex, jumps around in time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravynwytch/pseuds/ravynwytch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of alternating chapters between Trust and The Old Guard exploring Primo being a trans man and Nicky being genderfluid.</p><p>Completely self-indulgent writing from a genderqueer individual. The Primo and Nicky chapters are not at all tied together but their individual chapters are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto, Leonardo/Regina (Trust)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro - primo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fic title comes from the song 'Unshaken' by D'Angelo.</p><p>As this chapter takes place in the early 50s, the word 'transsexual' is used due to it being coined in 1949. The term transgender was not coined until 1971. There are some antiquated understandings of being trans due to the time-period for Primo's chapters. I also am playing around a bit with timeline aspects of trans stuff such as hormone therapy and the like because I just can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They call the girl a tomboy because of how she likes to roughhouse with the boys and dress in the same clothes as them. Regina knows that’s not it at all. She can’t explain how she came to understand that the one they call a tomboy is not a girl in the slightest but very much <em>is</em> a boy.</p><p>Perhaps it was those factors combined with the fact that she often observed the girl mimicking the mannerisms of the men around her. How she’d hold herself and walk after watching how the men did it. Maybe it was simply some sort of intuition. Could be both. But whatever it was, Regina knows that the young girl does not see herself in the other girls or even the women of the village. And she never will.</p><p>The next pieces of evidence come quickly enough. One day she sees the girl with short hair, far too short to be considered feminine. It’s choppy in a way that says that one with no experience in cutting hair has done it, telling Regina that the girl did it herself. Part of her longs to bring the girl into her home and help her fix it, make it compliment her face in a way that might offset some of the feminine softness to it. And then Regina notices the fresh bruises on the child’s skin and knows that the girl’s father was less than pleased upon discovering the butchering of her hair.</p><p>The week after the hair incident, Leonardo comes home and Regina hears him wishing somebody named Primo a farewell. It’s not hard to put the pieces together and Regina knows that Primo is the girl, the one they call the tomboy. There is no one else in the village referred to as such and Primo is, after all, the masculine form of her name.</p><p>She can admit that she doesn’t entirely understand but she wants to. Leonardo clearly does too. He’s careful about not referring to the girl by her birth name and both wonder if they should even continue to think of Primo as a girl at all.</p><p>When they take a trip to Rome for a five day mini-vacation for their anniversary, Regina goes looking for anything she can find on the matter. They’re three days into their stay when she finally finds a shop that, from the outside, is innocuous enough but anybody who looks, anybody who <em>knows</em>, can tell it’s for a specific community of people.</p><p>The owner is lovely. A woman with a slightly deep voice who greets Regina like an old friend though they have never met. Regina wastes no time and comes right out with her question, hoping the other can help her better understand Primo. The woman laughs low and sits Regina down in the back of the shop and explains.</p><p>The word for it is ‘transsexual’ and there’s quite a bit to say about it. How sometimes people are simply born in the wrong bodies and their mind tells them that it’s not the way they are, that they are something else. Primo is not a girl at all, he’s a boy, and Regina learns that it’s not okay to keep thinking of the child as ‘she’. That it would only cause Primo pain and that is the last thing Regina wants. The poor thing has to deal with enough of that already.</p><p>Regina leaves the store more knowledgeable and the owner even gave her some items to help the boy. Something to breast bind when Primo reaches puberty and another item that is meant to be stuffed into one’s pants, meant to create the illusion of a penis. The latter is a bit embarrassing but Regina accepts it with a determination in her heart to make Primo comfortable in a world and community that will have difficulty accepting him if it does at all.</p><p>She relays all the information to Leonardo in their hotel room later that day. It’s a learning curve for them both but they have never been the close-minded type and so when they return to Calabria, they invite Primo over for dinner.</p><p>It’s not an unusual invitation. The boy has been to their house so many times he practically lives there. It’s safer than his own home and he isn’t called a ‘girl’ or ‘she’ or told to ‘act ladylike’. Doesn’t have to hear about how he should don skirts and dresses or no man will want him.</p><p>Oh, he likes boys well enough, but he refuses to dress in a way he’s not comfortable with simply to please them. Refuses to do so so when he’s ready to have sex, they can make believe that they’re putting their dick inside of a girl. If a man wants him, they’ll have to want him as he is, not who they wish him to be.</p><p>The couple speaks to him plainly and at first his expression is one of shock. Regina and Leonardo think they’ve done something wrong but then his face lights up and they know they’ve done right by him.</p><p>Regina shows Primo the things the shop owner had given her. She knows he can’t take it home with him. It would be far too dangerous. The last thing any of them want is for Primo’s father to kill him.</p><p>“It’ll be here for when you need it,” she promises.</p><p>Primo puts the items away in a dresser in the guest room and doesn’t touch them for months. Not until his first menstrual cycle comes along.</p><p>Regina finds him sitting on their couch, head in his hands. He’s visibly upset and Regina has no idea what is wrong until the boy talks.</p><p>“I’m bleeding.”</p><p>It’s such a simple answer to her silent question but she understands immediately. Regina takes him into the bathroom and explains how to deal with the bleeding and what this means for his body. Even apologizes that he has to deal with it as if it’s her fault.</p><p>She sends him on his way some time later with several sanitary belts and by the weekend, she’s asking Leonardo to take her back to Rome so she can find that shop again.</p><p>Leonardo, bless him, actually does it and he goes with her this time and the owner tells them about artificial hormones that can help those like Primo. The owner has been injecting female hormones for some years now. Regina hadn’t even guessed when she first met the woman that she was like Primo though she supposes there are little tells now that she is aware of it.</p><p>The couple hasn’t any idea how they’d get their hands on male hormones but Leonardo promises to look into it. He’s sweet and she’s glad she’s not on her own in helping Primo.</p><p>When they return home, Primo shows up, having remembered the items Regina showed him and Regina helps him to figure out the binder and the best way to stuff the phallic-shaped object into Primo’s pants in a way that makes the bulge look natural. It’s a bit awkward but also somewhat humorous for them both.</p><p>Even if he can’t go home wearing either, it’s nice to have the practice for when he’s with them. For when he moves out and away from his parents.</p><p>Regina, at long last, helps to fix his hair that same night, taking a pair of scissors to it and he knows his father will be angry but he doesn’t care. He likes it and Regina and Leonardo say he looks handsome. It’s the best compliment he’s ever received.</p><p>Primo is glad for them. He’s glad that he’s not dealing with this all alone. And maybe one day he can prove to his father and uncle that he is a boy. That he’s worthy of being the heir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said this in the summary but keep in mind this fic is completely self-indulgent for me, a genderqueer person (afab) who identifies as she/he/they. I began to identify as such this year and this fic is sort of a way for me to explore my identity with two of my comfort characters (bonus points in the fact I'm part-Italian too lmao). My genderqueer/genderfluid side with Nicky and my masc side with Primo as I recently began to identify with the he/him pronouns as well.</p><p>This fic will be updated sporadically as I have two plot fics that are more urgent to me. If you have ideas for chapters though, let me know!</p><p>Please be kind in the comments!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I have a blog where I accept prompts: <a href="http://ravynwytch.tumblr.com">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. intro - nicky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Yeah, this'll get updated sporadically.<br/>Me: *wakes up feeling dysphoric as fuck and writes this*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’ll be up in a minute.”</p><p>Nile is having breakfast the first time she hears it. The spoon halts, halfway to her mouth, and she glances between Andy and Joe. Admittedly, she wasn’t paying an awful lot of attention so didn’t hear what Andy had said but Joe’s response pulls her out of her own head and makes her raise a brow in question.</p><p>Who is ‘<em>she</em>’?</p><p>Nile and Andy are the only two women in the group and there’s no way Joe and Nicky brought somebody home. Andy had said before that the two of them only have eyes for each other and that they’d never shown even the slightest bit of attraction towards women—something that both men had confirmed.</p><p>Before Nile can even think to ask, Nicky emerges from the back. He looks half-asleep still which is so odd to see from him because he’s always so alert. The first one to jump up—alongside Andy—to defend the others. She still remembers how quickly he reacted when she’d had that nightmare of Quynh and as far as she knows, he had been dead asleep at the time.</p><p>“Ah, there you are, ya amar,” Joe says and makes his way over to Nicky to press a kiss to the other man’s cheek.</p><p>“You saw me not three minutes ago,” Nicky teases, returning the gesture, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“And yet how I missed you in that time.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>It’s not like Nicky and Joe are glued at the hip. Nile has seen them spend the entire day away from each other, doing their own things, but they are also such sappy dads at times that this is a regular exchange between them too. Sometimes Nile pokes at them, making a sound or comment like a daughter who has walked in on her fathers being far too mushy. Neither man takes it badly, only ever laughing and making light-hearted apologies which in turn causes Nile to laugh.</p><p>She doesn’t do it this morning because she so wants to ask the question that’s bouncing around in her head. But she doesn’t do that either, only holds her tongue because she doesn’t want to suddenly come out with the question. Doesn’t want to be rude.</p><p>So she sits and waits but no other woman emerges from the back where their rooms are. Nile shrugs it off, chalks it up to mishearing Joe who must have actually said ‘he’ and been referencing Nicky.</p><p>She wastes no more time once deciding that that is exactly what that was and goes for a run.</p><p>The second time she hears it is when she’s coming back into the safe house, her music still loud in her ears, her body drenched in sweat. The heat is sweltering today and she might have pushed herself a bit too hard because she feels a bit dizzy. It’s nothing that some cold water and relaxation won’t fix.</p><p>Nile is fishing out a bottle of water when she overhears Joe talking to Andy again.</p><p>“She’s at the market right now,” Joe says. “I said I’d go pick up groceries with her but she insisted on going alone.”</p><p>“Did you tell her about the brownies?”</p><p>“Yes, she will make your brownies. With nuts too.”</p><p>Andy says something in a language that Nile doesn’t know but is pretty sure is Greek. The tone in which it’s spoken combined with the amused snort that comes out of Joe tells her that Andy said something endearing.</p><p>The question of who ‘she’ is comes back full force but again Nile doesn’t ask, not when she hears Andy and Joe start up another topic of conversation. And besides that, her music might have caused her to mishear again. That must be it.</p><p>She hits the shower and forgets about it.</p><p>That is, until the third time it’s said.</p><p>Nile has only just woken from a nap—the run having exhausted her enough to warrant one. Andy and Joe are standing together in the hallway. Andy is wrapped in a towel, hair wet, and Joe is answering a question that she clearly had posed to him seconds before Nile stepped out of her own room.</p><p>“She’s in the kitchen now. Dinner should be ready soon.”</p><p>Andy nods, walks away, and Nile shoots into the main room of the safe house to spot the elusive ‘she’. Yet all she finds is Nicky there, cooking away, radio quietly playing some Spanish song that Nile has heard a time or two since their arrival in Seville.</p><p>Still no ‘she’ and Nile is beginning to feel like she’s stepped into the freaking <em>Twilight Zone</em> with how strange today has been thanks to the vague mentions of this mystery woman.</p><p>The former Marine darts back into the hallway and makes a beeline for Joe who is coming out of his and Nicky’s room, his sketchbook now in hand.</p><p>“Who’s ‘she’?” Nile demands and really hopes that she doesn’t sound like some suspicious girlfriend.</p><p>“Hmm?” Joe hums.</p><p>“Who’s this ‘she’ you’ve been talking about all day?”</p><p>The Tunisian lets out a gentle laugh. “Nicky, of course.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, did we not tell you?”</p><p>“No.” Nor has she heard anybody refer to Nicky using anything other than masculine pronouns since she joined.</p><p>“Ah, I thought we had. I’m sorry, Nile.”</p><p>“Care to explain now?” she inquires.</p><p>“We didn’t always have a name for it but today it’s...hmm, what was it again? Sorry, a lot of this is still somewhat new terminology for us so it can slip the mind sometimes.” He thinks for a moment and once he’s got it, he pulls an ‘a-ha’ face and snaps his fingers. “Genderfluid, that’s it. Or genderqueer. Either is fine.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>The penny drops and Nile feels foolish for not putting two-and-two together before Joe spelled it out for her. She knew somebody in the Marines who identified as non-binary and went exclusively by gender neutral pronouns. The fact her mind hadn’t realized that Joe had been talking about <em>Nicky</em> this entire time makes her mentally kick herself.</p><p>In all honesty, Nile thinks that his—no, <em>her, </em>she’s not about to go around misgendering Nicky—nickname is actually brilliant. Nile has known other women with names like Nicole or Nicollette who have gone by it as well. It’s perfectly gender neutral; an excellent fit for someone with Nicky’s identity.</p><p>“Oh,” she says aloud.</p><p>“I hope that does not bother you, Nile,” a voice says behind her.</p><p>Nile nearly jumps out of her skin and wow, they really need to think about investing in a bell for Nicky because the amount of times the older immortal has suddenly <em>been there</em> is bound to give Nile a heart attack one of these days.</p><p>“No,” she says quickly. “It doesn’t bother me. I just wish you two had told me sooner. I was beginning to think I was going crazy hearing Joe mention another ‘she’.”</p><p>“Mi dispiace, sorellina.”</p><p>That is about the only bit of Italian that Nile knows and doesn’t have to ask anybody to translate. So much of the language is spoken in the group due to Nicky flat out refusing to speak English unless absolutely necessary and frankly, Nile thinks he’s extremely valid for that. English is her first language and even she can admit it’s a nightmare.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize,” Nile reassures the other. “I do have one question though. And maybe it’s a bit insensitive, I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Ask,” the couple says in unison.</p><p>“If neither of you are attracted to women and Nicky sometimes identifies using feminine pronouns, isn’t that weird for you?”</p><p>Joe laughs again. “Not at all. Nicky is Nicky no matter how they identify.”</p><p>Nicky gives Joe the most tender smile Nile has ever seen on another person’s face. All she can think is that Joe is literally the perfect husband with that answer and that she’s happy Nicky is with someone who doesn’t care and simply loves them for who they are.</p><p>“Okay...cool. So, Nicky, how’s dinner coming along?”</p><hr/><p>Nile can admit that she’s not super knowledgeable about genderfluidity. But she wants to know more. And so she ends up spending all her time after dinner researching on one of the laptops they have laying around the place.</p><p>She feels this is better than asking Nicky a billion questions about his—<em>her</em>, Nile really has to get used to that—identity. At some point she falls asleep with the laptop on, several tabs open across various websites on the subject.</p><p>The thing is dead by the time morning comes. Nile puts it on the charger and heads into the kitchen to see Nicky is already up which is a normal thing to behold. Unlike yesterday where the Italian had stumbled in after everybody else.</p><p>Nile had actually asked Joe privately what that had been about and Joe had told her that it was because Nicky had had a bout of gender dysphoria upon waking so had stayed in bed longer until she could muster the energy to get up.</p><p>Despite the dysphoria, Nicky apparently has no interest in dressing differently. There are no overtly feminine clothing that Nile has seen. Nicky’s wardrobe could be considered neutral though slightly more masculine leaning. Nile had read that not all genderqueer people cared much about dressing to fit the way they felt though.</p><p>Nile goes for the coffee immediately, mouth watering as she smells hazelnut coming from the machine. She has a soft spot for the stuff and Nicky always remembers to grab some for her when it’s a grocery run day. Their coffee preferences are rotated throughout the week with hazelnut always on Tuesdays and Thursdays and she’s so happy today is Thursday because she needed this little pick-me-up after staying up far too late last night.</p><p>Halfway through her coffee, she sidles up next to Nicky. “So, does Joe like have a sixth sense and simply know what you’re feeling on any given day or…?”</p><p>Nicky lets out an amused chuckle. “It would not surprise me if Joe ever did develop such a thing but no, he asks me every morning when we wake.”</p><p>“So do you jump between ‘he’ and ‘she’ only?”</p><p>“Sometimes I use ‘they’ as well.”</p><p>“Gotcha. And what are you feeling today?”</p><p>“The same as yesterday. Sometimes it changes day-to-day, other times it will be weeks before I feel some other way.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do my best to use feminine pronouns then. Sorry if I mess up though.”</p><p>“It is alright, I do not expect you to be perfect. You’re very kind, Nile.”</p><p>She’d like to argue and say she’s just being a decent human being but when somebody like Nicky says you’re being kind, you sort of have to accept it without making a fuss.</p><p>“When did you know?” Nile asks. She can’t help herself, she’s curious and Nicky doesn’t seem bothered by it so maybe it’s okay to ask the questions she has for the other.</p><p>“I was sixteen,” Nicky answers honestly. “I noticed that some days I did not feel like a boy but a girl and other times I felt like neither or a combination of two or all three at once. Does that make sense?” Nile nods. “I, of course, had no idea why I felt that way and I thought I was sinning because—”</p><p>“—God doesn’t make mistakes,” Nicky and Nile say at once, the Catholic really jumping out of the both of them in that instant.</p><p>“The priesthood must have been rough for you.”</p><p>“It was. I was dealing with...much. I ran to it for several reasons. A calling to serve God, a way to avoid a marriage to a woman—as would have been expected of me at a certain age as I belonged to a noble family—and a way to repent for how I felt. Not only about my gender but my feelings towards men as well. It did little to help, the feelings would not go away and I feared an eternity in Hell.”</p><p>“How did you learn to accept it?”</p><p>“The same way I learned to accept my sexuality. Joe. He aided me in many ways,” Nicky explains. “Joe had to deal with much when it came to me. I struggled for some time with both. I came to terms with my sexuality first and I pretended as if there was nothing else that was wrong but Yusuf has always been able to read me so well. Sometimes I feel bad for all I put him through.”</p><p>“You put me through nothing,” Joe says and okay, maybe they should also think about a bell for him too. Did he pick up the silent movements reminiscent of a vampire from Nicky?</p><p>“<em>Il sole mio</em>,” Nicky says, sounding as if she’s ready to argue.</p><p>“<em>Ya amar</em>,” Joe says, mimicking Nicky’s tone.</p><p>Nicky crosses her arms over her chest and fixes Joe with a hard look. “You must admit it was frustrating.”</p><p>“Seeing a friend and later a lover struggle is frustrating, yes, but only because I hated to see you hurting. You were never a bother.”</p><p>“We fought countless times,” Nicky points out, utterly deadpan.</p><p>“Because I cared so much.”</p><p>“Sei pieno di merda, amore mio,” Nicky says affectionately.</p><p>Joe doubles over in hysterics. “Eppure mi ami comunque.”</p><p>“Sì purtroppo.”</p><p>That causes Joe to actually<em> wheeze</em>. He steps forward, cupping Nicky’s face in his hands. “Mi porti tanta gioia, mio Nicolò.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to leave now because I can sense that you two are about three seconds from making out and as a single person, I don’t wanna see that right now. Have fun.”</p><p>She can still hear them talking even in the hallway.</p><p>“Yusuf, if you don’t stop that, I’m going to burn the food.”</p><p>“I am far more delicious than any food.”</p><p>“<em>Gesù Cristo</em>.”</p><p>Nile hears them devolve into a fit of laughter and she rolls her eyes affectionately. They can truly be so embarrassing sometimes.</p><hr/><p>The next week, Nicky finds pins on one of her jackets. They’re a series of small flags of various color patterns. A note is stuffed into one of the pockets, poking out so Nicky will notice it.</p><p>The note is written in Nile’s adorable, neat hand-writing.</p><p>
  <em>Nicky,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             Was browsing the web and saw these little pride flag pins. I know you can’t wear them everywhere in the world but it’s nice to have them when you can. Hope you don’t mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                                         -Nile</em>
</p><p>There’s four flags in total and the paper says which is which: genderfluid, genderqueer, non-binary, and trans. A hastily scribbled post-script is written beneath the list with Nile writing how she wasn’t certain about adding the non-binary and trans flag but that they seemed to more-or-less overlap (she’s still learning) and the colors looked cute so she couldn’t resist including them.</p><p>Nicky finds Nile in the main room, coming in from a morning run. The older immortal brings Nile in for a hug and Nile has to admit, it’s one of the best hugs she’s ever received. It’s the kind you can’t help but return.</p><p>“Grazie, sorellina,” Nicky whispers.</p><p>“Prego, sorella maggiore.”</p><p>And Nile is glad that she’s paid enough attention to all the Italian that’s thrown around to at least be able to say that. It makes it feel like<em> more</em> and that is exactly what the situation calls for because it is so personal.</p><p>Nicky is her family now too and she loves the other like a father, a brother, a mother, a sister, a parent, a sibling.</p><p>Nicky is all and more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation of the Arabic:<br/>Ya amar = My moon</p><p>Translation of the Italian:<br/>Mi dispiace, sorellina = I'm sorry, little sister<br/>Il sole mio = My sun<br/>Sei pieno di merda, amore mio = You are full of shit, my love<br/>Eppure mi ami comunque = Yet you still love me<br/>Sì purtroppo = Yes, unfortunately<br/>Mi porti tanta gioia, mio Nicolò = You bring me so much joy, my Nicolò<br/>Gesù Cristo = Jesus Christ<br/>Grazie, sorellina = Thank you, little sister<br/>Prego, sorella maggiore = You're welcome, big sister</p><p>Funny enough, Nicky in this chapter is identifying more with the exact opposite gender than I am currently identifying more as right now.</p><p>Also Joe's attitude towards Nicky's gender identity is inspired by/based off of my fiancée's own attitude towards mine. ❤️ (And lbr, he would have this attitude in canon too) </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>